El Plomero
by Gatita Cullen
Summary: : "Lemmonada Express 2" Cualquier mujer desea que su esposo se haga cargo de todo las cosas que se descomponen en la casa, los quieren ver como sus héroes, eso también lo desea Bella pero cambiara de opinión cuando le toca contratar a un plomero y es en esos momentos que agradece al cielo que su esposo no tenga tiempo para esas cosas.


***-*-* Lemmonada_Express 2*-*-***

**Nombre del Fic.: El Plomero**

**Autor/res: Gatita Cullen**

**Link al perfil del Contest: u/3388367/**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/ Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 9142**

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente mía los personajes con de nuestra querida Stepheny Meyer.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Tiene contenido sexual explicito y mal lenguaje si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura alejate y si lo lees es bajo TU responsabilidad, no se haceptan reclamos por el contenido….. **

***Chinga, es una grosería en México**

**Summary: "Lemmonada_Express_2" Cualquier mujer desea que su esposo se haga cargo de todo las cosas que se descomponen en la casa, los quieren ver como sus héroes, eso también lo desea Bella pero cambiara de opinión cuando le toca contratar a un plomero y es en esos momentos que agradece al cielo que su esposo no tenga tiempo para esas cosas.**

— ¡Jacob! … ¡Jacob!

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué pasa?!... ¿Qué ca..se puede saber por qué carajos estas mojada?

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque?! …. Esto es TÚ culpa, por tú culpa es que estoy así.

— ¿Mi culpa?, ha chinga*…. que yo me acuerde no vine y te tire un balde de agua encima.

— ¡No! Pero las malditas llaves si, y si tú las hubieras arreglado como te dije la semana pasada nada de esto estuviera pasando, así que ahora no me vengas con que no tienes la culpa.

—No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías Bella, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y estoy bastante ocupado para ponerle atención a esas simplicidades.

— Claro y tampoco tienes tiempo para mí— murmure

— ¿Qué?

—Que… — sonó su celular, lo reviso y vi como una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en su boca —queriéndola ocultar, pero no lo logro del todo— me miro de reojo y al percatarse que lo estaba observando guardo el celular y se volteo por completo hacia mí.

— ¿Disculpa me decías? —apreté los puños con fuerza de la rabia y la impotencia que estaba creciendo en mi pecho era tan… haaa … sin comentarios.

— Nada ya olvídalo —dije a regañadientes, estaba tan enojada que lo único que quería hacer era gritarle y para no hacer más grande el asunto fue lo único que pude decir, si es que no quería empeorar el asunto.

— A okey, entonces me voy

— ¿Y no vas a desayunar?

—No, ya voy tarde y ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado — se dio la vuelta, se salió de la cocina y lo seguí.

— Jacob ¿y lo de las llaves?

— ¡Llama a un plomero, yo no puedo ya te dije que tengo mucha prisa! … además para eso eres la señora de la casa, ese es tu trabajo. — apreté mas los puños por su estúpido comentario, era un maldito machista. Agarro su saco y salió sin despedirse bien de mi.

— ¡Yo también te amo ¡— cerró la puerta haciendo que retumbaran los vidrios y sin pensarlo agarre un florero que estaba en el librero que se encontraba a mi derecha, sin notar que ese era mi florero favorito, estaba tan enojada que en ese momento no me importaba nada . Estaba hiperventilando, mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez no me podía controlar, me sentía frustrada ya estaba harta de toda esta situación, él ya no me tocaba no me ponía atención, era como un mueble más de la casa… Bueno ellos por lo menos le servían de algo pero yo… yo ya no le serbia para nada.

Me abrase y empecé a llorar al sentirme así tan sola sin tener a nadie a mi lado que me diera consuelo, necesitaba un abrazo sincero aun que no hubiera palabras de por medio, con un simple abrazo desinteresado me bastaba para sentirme por lo menos un poco protegida contra el mundo y amada a la vez.

De pronto sentí escalofríos, me abrace más fuerte pero al abrazarme sentí mis ropas húmedas, voltee a verme y recordé que estaba en pijama y mojada por causa de esas estúpidas llaves del fregadero que ya me tenían harta — suspire— al fin y al cabo Jacob tenía razón, tendría que llamar a un plomero para que se encargara de eso, si yo supiera ya lo habría hecho pero ni para eso era buena.

— Que inútil eres Bella, ni siquiera eres buena para mantener tu casa en orden

Me acerque a la guía del teléfono y busque algún anuncio de plomería, marque el numero y al segundo timbrazo respondió una joven, le explique lo que me había pasado y le pedí que mandaran a un plomero a lo que la joven me respondió muy cordialmente y me dijo que en una media hora lo tenía en mi casa y sin poder evitarlo reí un poco , eso se escucho como si estuviera pidiendo una pizza caliente, solo le falto que me dijera que si no llegaba a la hora correcta era gratis. Le di mi dirección y colgué, después me fui a mi habitación a cambiar porque me estaba dando más frío y también aprovecharía para darme una ducha en lo que el plomero llegaba, necesitaba relajarme un poco y pensar las cosas.

Estando en mi habitación me fui al baño a preparar la ducha y en lo que se llenaba la tina fui al armario para preparar mi ropa, hoy quería sentirme bonita, sexy pero elegante a la vez y tal vez saldría a algún lado a tomar una copa o llamaría a mi amiga Alice para que me acompañara en mis penas, si es que no estaba ocupada con Jasper.

— ¿Por qué Jacob no puede ser por lo menos una cuarta parte de amoroso como lo es Jasper?— le pregunte al viento como si de verdad pudiera recibir una respuesta. En fin retomando lo de la vestimenta decidí que usaría una falda tubo negra que era ceñida a la cintura con un corte cruzado por el frente y que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con una Blusa azul Klein con un corte en V que llegaba al final de la separación de mis pechos y con mangas a tres cuartos, y si con esto no llama la atención de nadie entonces comprendería porque Jacob había dejado de mirarme y de hacerme su mujer, sabría que era yo la del problema que ya no era atractiva para nadie.

Deje la ropa sobre la cama y fui a buscar mi ropa interior y escogí la lencería de Victoria Sycret negra, era muy sexy, me la lleve al baño para ponérmela en cuanto saliera de la bañera. Cerré la llave y me desnude para tomar mi relajante y muy necesaria ducha, me metí en el agua caliente que poco a poco iban relajando mis músculos que sin darme cuenta estaban engarrotados por culpa de la ropa empapada que antes tenía puesta. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la calidez del agua me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho Jacob, me había molestado mucho ese comentario pero si lo dijo de esa forma era entonces por que ya solo me veía así, como la simple ama de casa y no como su esposa, su compañera, su confidente, su amiga… ya no era como antes que nos contábamos todo, que creí que éramos el uno para el otro, me case con el perdidamente enamorada y pensé que también para él había sido igual, ahora ya no se qué pensar, es alguien a quien no conozco, es frio, distante …

Ding dong, Ding dong

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ¡el plomero!, se me había olvidado por completo que había mandado a que viniera un plomero a que arreglara las llaves del fregadero, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el tiempo se me fue de volada.

Me pare, agarre la toalla y me seque o medio seque lo más rápido que pude y me puse la ropa interior, cuando fui a la habitación me disponía a vestirme pero el timbre sonaba cada vez con más insistencia así que me puse la bata de dormir y medio me seque el cabello en lo que bajaba las escaleras, para cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta respire hondo para recuperar la respiración. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede en shock total, yo esperaba a un plomero gordo y viejo o uno flacucho y feo como había visto ya a varios en casa de algunas amigas, más no estaba preparada para la adonis que tenia parado enfrente de mi…. Era todo un dios griego en toda su perfección, hasta podía jurar que era un modelo de pasarela disfrazado de plomero para una sesión de fotos, a pesar de cómo había comenzado hoy mi día en este momento mis ojos se acababan de ganar la lotería y lo mejor de todo es que lo tendría para mi solita, nadie más lo vería más que yo y no tendría a otras queriéndomelo quitar, estábamos los dos solos en mi casa, eso sin duda era ganarse la lotería.

— ¿Usted es la señora Black? —Salí de mi transe al escuchar su voz que era mega sexy, de esas que te hacen que te vengas en las bragas con solo escucharlo, ¡Dios! de aquí no me sacaba nadie en estos momentos, así que la salida con Alice queda descastadísima.

—Ehh … —sacudí mi cabeza y me aclare la garganta—digo siii— dije alargando demasiado la i, sonriendo como boba— me puse roja como tomate, que estúpida parecía quinceañera embobada ¡por dios! ni lo conocía. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada y sonrió de lado y ¡DIOS SANTO! Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan malditamente sexy, ni siquiera la de Jacob le llegaba a los pies y eso es decir demasiado ya que su sonrisa me encantaba.

—Soy Edward Cullen señora y soy su plomero, mucho gusto— estiro su mano para que lo saludara y tomo un par de segundos para que reaccionara pero cuando lo tome de la mano para saludarlo me quede paralizada cuando él en vez de que fuera un simple saludo de mano se la llevo a la boca y la beso como todo un caballero, yo solo sentía arder mis mejillas.

—Isabella Swan… Black—corregí con rapidez— un gusto igualmente.

—El gusto es mío señora Isabella.

— ¡Oh! no, por favor llámame Bella, solo Bella así me siento menos vieja y llámame de tu por favor.

—Está bien Bella y nada de vieja, estas muy joven para que te digas así— le sonreí sonrojándome de nuevo

—Me alagas, es bueno escuchar algo así de vez en cuando.

—Pues, me sorprende que no te lo digan a cada minuto.

—Ah… si bueno gracias Edward— si no dejaba de decir este tipo de cosas mis pobres mejillas iban a arder de un momento a otro. Nos miramos y caímos en un silencio un poco incomodo y en donde yo no sabía ya que responderle ni él a mí, me sentía como en el colegio.

—Bueno…—alzó las cosas que tenía entre sus manos— usted me dice por donde empiezo— voltee a ver lo que había alzado y me di cuenta que era su caja de herramientas, fruncí el seño y me tomo unos segundos para que me diera cuenta a que se refería y cuando por fin caí en la cuenta no pude más que abrir los ojos como platos. ¡Qué tonta era! ni siquiera había prestado atención de que seguíamos en la puerta y que él había venido a trabajar no a platicar.

— ¡Oh Dios¡ … disculpa— me hice a un lado abriendo la puerta por completo para que él pasara y una vez que entro cerré la puerta.— que vergüenza que maleducada soy, de verdad disculpa nunca había hecho algo así de verdad discúlpame yo…— puso un dedo en mi boca haciéndome callar.

—No te preocupes no pasa nada, a cualquiera nos puede pasar, ni yo me acordaba y a decir verdad estaba bien así platicando pero tengo que trabajar para ganarme mi sustento.

—Claro— no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, solo hablaba así cuando estaba realmente nerviosa y eran muy pocas veces las que me pasaba esto, este hombre realmente tenía algo que activaba esa parte de mi, pero tenía que sacar eso de mi cabeza, no estaba bien lo que me estaba pasando.

— ¿Dónde está el problema?

—En la cocina, pasa por aquí— lo guie hasta la cocina— son las llaves del agua ya me estaban dando lata pero fue esta mañana que se zafaron y termine empapada.

—Sí, ya lo note.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu cabello y tu…—se agarro su cabello y se aclaro la garganta— bata, ahora entiendo porque estas así.

Voltee a verme, ¡Demonios! Se me había olvidado por completo que estaba semidesnuda y que solo traía la bata de baño encima y si antes sentí vergüenza ahora estaba que ardía en leña verde.

—Amm… es que… yo… amm …— abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, quería que me tragara la tierra soy una idiota— voy a cambiarme— por fin logre decir algo y fue lo más coherente que pude decir mientras él traba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse delante de mi, solo tenía su sonrisa de lado esa que era tan sexy … ¡Demonios! Tenía que alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible si no quería hacer y decir más estupideces.

—Sí, eso es lo que hare— me voltee para irme de la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de salir me voltee— hay te dejo para que hagas tu trabajo y … tienes tus cosas y … ya me voy te dejo.— alcance a escuchar una suave risa antes de salir.

—Bravo Bella así o más estúpida ahora te ve como una total idiota, reacciona Bella reacciona— iba hablando como loca mientras que me dirigía a mi habitación y una vez ahí me cambie lo más rápido que pude, ya que estaba completamente vestida me puse a maquillarme, cuando ya estaba completamente arreglada me vi al espejo y simplemente no me podía reconocer parecías quinceañera enamorada arreglándose para el chico que le fascinaba.

—Por dios Bella ¿pero qué estás haciendo?, no eres una quinceañera y ¡estas casada! Por el amor de Dios—azote mis puños contra el tocador

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene este hombre que te pone con los nervios de punta?...—suspire— esto tiene que acabar, el solo vino a trabajar no a coquetear contigo y además no sabes si tiene esposa y aun que no la tuviera tu si tienes esposo Isabella Swan — me regañaba a mi misma y me señalaba al espejo con la brocha que tenía en la mano— ya no eres una jovencita que puede andar de loca con cualquier muchachito que se te cruza enfrente, metete eso en la cabezota… aun que… un taco de ojo no le hace daño a nadie—y con ese pensamiento baje a la cocina.

Cuando llegue a la cocina él estaba debajo del fregadero viendo las tuberías, mientras que el estaba con lo suyo me dedique a observarlo mejor, iba vestido con unos jeans azul deslavado una playera blanca pegadísima a su abdomen que estaba MUY bien marcado—me mordí el labio al ver como la playera se le marcaba perfectamente como si fuera su segunda piel— y encima de esta tenía una camiseta a cuadros de color rojo con rayas negras.

—Hey hola— Salí de mi ensoñación al oírlo hablar— veo que ya te cambiaste.

—Hola—le sonreí— si ya me cambie, es que cuando llegaste yo me estaba acabándome de bañar también por eso me tarde en abrirte.

—No hay problema

—Veo que te está dando lata mis tuberías ¿no?— ¿Qué tipo de estúpida pregunta era esa?

—Si un poco, lo que pasa es que se están desoldando un poco aparte de que las llaves del agua ya tienen desgastadas completamente la goma — alce las cejas y cuando el comprendió que no le entendí termino diciendo— es un circulo de goma que hace que estas estén bien selladas y no se salga el agua y al desgastarse por completo causa que la presión del agua vote las llaves y que así acabaras mojada.

—Ah— de verdad que no sabía que decirle o como sacarle la plática, iba a pensar que era una estúpida total.

—Si… amm —dijo y se quedo pensativo un momento— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Si claro

— ¿Que hace una mujer tan joven y hermosa encerrada en su casa cuando podría estar de compras o con las amigas tomando un trago?... disculpa la pregunta pero es que no te puedo comprender, he trabajado en otras casa de este tipo y la gente como tu siempre está en la calle, no se la pasa encerrada en su casa y menos si es tan joven.

— ¿La gente como yo? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—A la gente rica como tu.

—Bueno, pues no todos somos iguales, no a todos nos gusta estar despilfarrando el dinero y el que sea "rica" no significa eso exactamente y por otra parte el dinero no es mío es de mi esposo.— estaba enojada, su comentario me saco por completo de mis casillas y a cada que iba hablando aumentaba un poco mas mi voz casi al punto de gritar, digo ¿Quién es él para decirme como era yo o de suponer que por tener dinero yo solo pensaba en cosas así?, él ni siquiera me conocía para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, él no sabía lo que yo sentía o pensaba.

—Lo siento no quería hacerte enojar, si te insulte de alguna forma discúlpame por favor, es que estoy acostumbrado a ir a casa de gente rica que te mira por encima del hombro y cree que por tener más dinero te pueden tratar como a ellos se les dé la gana y también he visto que siempre las mujeres, sobre todo las jóvenes se van siempre de compras yo siempre he visto que ese es su pasatiempo favorito… de verdad discúlpame.

Suspire ya más calmada al oír la respuesta de Edward

—Está bien te perdono, pero por favor no vuelvas a decirme ese tipo de cosas si no me conoces y como veras yo no soy así, eso de estar saliendo de compras no es lo mío y si no salgo es porque no tengo con quien salir, mi mejor amiga Alice ya casi no tiene tiempo solo se dedica al gran amor que tiene por Jasper su esposo y cuando no trabaja es cuando me busca para comprar, porque ella si es aficionada a comprar, antes si salíamos mas pero lleva poco tiempo de casada y por eso está loca por estar a cada momento con su marido y eso es comprensible.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que por eso es comprensible?— se metió de nuevo debajo del fregadero mientras me preguntaba.

—Bueno pues de que llevan poco tiempo de casados y que por eso todavía se siguen mucho ellos dos, si llevaran más tiempo te aseguro que no se seguirían tanto y no es que dude que se amaran pero después de un tiempo ya uno no se busca como antes, todo al principio es color de rosa pero luego llega la monotonía y pff… se acaba la magia.

Se salió un poco de debajo del fregadero y buscaba algo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos quedaron clavados en lo al parecer estaba buscando— ¿Me pasas esa llave q esta por tus pies?

—Claro

—Todo lo que dijiste… amm ¿lo dijiste por ti?— se volvió a meter

—Pues para que te digo que no si, si.

— ¿No eres feliz?

—Pues te diré, la relación entre mi esposo y yo ya no es la misma desde hace ya unos años… ya no es el mismo de antes…digo ¿qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar tanto**? ** Algo he de estar haciendo mal para que cambiara de esa manera. — suspire profundo— lo siento no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todas estas cosas, es que por una parte me siento en confianza contigo.

—No, te disculpes no hay problema es momento que te desahogues de lo que sientes no es bueno quedarse con todo eso dentro y no digas eso porque no creo que el problema seas tu, eres una mujer muy hermosa y joven y créeme que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener a una mujer tan hermosa como tu a su lado.

—Bueno pues eso díselo a mi esposo, al parecer eso a él se le olvido o simplemente ya no soy lo suficiente para él…. No sé qué quiere de mí...

—Tal vez es solo que tiene mucho trabajo y quiere darte lo mejor por eso se ha distanciado, y en cierta parte lo entiendo por que cuando uno quiere lo mejor para su mujer trabaja como burro de carga para llevarle lo mejor a ustedes.

— ¡Ja! Eso ni el mismo se la cree… el no "trabaja" mucho para darme lo mejor, él es el jefe no necesita hacer "tanto" esfuerzo — suspire de la frustración que sentía— solo me quiere ver la cara de estúpida haciéndome creer que se la pasa encerrado en la oficina trabajando, ¡como si no supiera que tiene una amante!, soy tonta mas no estúpida.

— ¡¿Tiene una amante?!

—Sí, el muy idiota lleva 2 años engañándome con la estúpida de su secregata Leah… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo?— susurre la ultima parte pero al parecer é si me escucho y se paró de repente de debajo del fregadero dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si el golpe no importa, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de tu esposo?— se paro frente de mí y me tomo de los brazos demandando saber, me asusto su comportamiento pero no que me paso que no me molesto todo lo contrario, su modo de actuar tan demandante de alguna forma me gusto y me éxito esa parte tan feroz de él y solo podía tener pensamientos muy lujuriosos de él sobre mi… ¡pero qué rayos estoy diciendo! No lo conozco, se está portando raro y agresivo ¿y yo solo me éxito y pienso en sexo salvaje con él?

— ¡Contesta! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de tu esposo y su secretaria?— se acerco mas a mí, su aliento chocaba contra mi cara y yo solo me excitaba cada vez mas y no podía pensar con claridad, su aliento era algo demasiado embriagante pero obligue a mi cerebro a contestarle y carraspee para poder aclarar mi garganta.

—Lo… lo que escuchas que mi querido esposo me engaña con su secregata Leah desde hace dos años y él cree que no me he dado cuenta. —me soltó y se agarro el cabello con desesperación pero en mis brazos yo solo sentía el ardor de donde estuvieron sus manos, pero no era un ardor de dolor si no de deseo porque me volviera a tocar mi piel necesitaba su contacto.

— ¿Como se llama la empresa de tu esposo?

— Viñedos Black… ¿Por qué?— y aún que estaba aturdida por lo que su contacto me causo sentí mucha curiosidad y me desconcertó tanta pregunta.

—Pues, resulta que la amante de tu finísimo esposo es mi esposa— quede en shock cuando me dijo eso… es que simplemente no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

—Pero… pero

—Hace dos años justamente mi esposa se metió a trabajar a esa empresa.

— ¡Dios!... Pero que chiquito es el mundo— no sabía que mas decir, todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la información.

—Sí, demasiado chico diría yo, y lo más curioso es que me allá topado con la esposa de su amante y que me entere por su boca.

—Claro

—Pero… ¿sabes que es lo más curioso?— se acerco de nuevo a mi tomándome de los brazos y acercando peligrosamente su cara con la mía

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué yo podía jurar y perjurar que amo a mi mujer y debería de estar realmente enfadado, pero no puedo ni siquiera concentrarme en eso porque algo en ti me atrae tanto que la verdad eso pasó a un segundo plano, desde que te vi— me miro de arriba hacia abajo y en su mirada pude ver un brillo especial, no sabía descifrarlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.— algo por dentro me hizo desearte al instante pero no podía permitirme pensar en esas cosas porque no le podía faltar a mi esposa, pero ahora que se lo que pasa entre ella y tu esposo ya no me siento tan culpable de desearte de esta manera, de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento y sobre todo ahora que te tengo así de cerca…

Se acerco un poco mas y puso su frente en mi frente haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi cara. Su aliento me embriagara como el más dulce de los vinos haciendo que mi mente quedara en blanco y que empezara a hiperventilar, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pensé que solo eran cosas mías pero él también sentía cosas por mi y eso de alguna extraña y retorcida manera me hacía muy feliz.

—… No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que tomarte… hacerte mía y que el mundo se vaya a la mierda que solo importemos tu yo y nadie más y no temo que me rechaces por que se que sientes lo mismo que yo, lo he notado por cómo me miras, como tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi contacto— su voz cada vez más se le iba haciendo mas y mas ronca.

— Y si sabes lo que siento por ti ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando para tomarme y reclamarme como tuya? a…— no pude terminar de hablar porque fui salvajemente interrumpida por los suaves, carnosos y ardientes labios de Edward que demandaban por los míos con urgencia y yo le respondí de la misma manera, lo necesitaba cada vez mas y mas cerca de mí. Lo tomé del cabello para acercarlo más a mí, que no hubiera ningún espacio por mínimo que fuera este que nos separara el uno del otro. Mientras Edward demandaba con su lengua por la mía y yo con todo gusto la deje que entrar a mi boca, era una guerra la que se estaba suscitando en nuestras bocas y una explosión de sensaciones que no podía describir. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxigeno.

—Vámonos a mi habitación y ágamos todo lo que tu quieras hacerme, hazme tuya de todas las maneras posibles.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes mi señora— sonrió de lado y juro que casi se me para el corazón y es en este momento que me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que la zorra de Leah pudo haber engañado a un dios griego como Edward con el estúpido de Jacob? De verdad que no la entendía. — dime donde está tu recamara cariño.

—Está subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, es la última habitación. — me tomo entre sus brazos y se encamino hacia las escaleras y mientras que llegábamos ahí nos besábamos desesperadamente con pasión y la lujuria crecía cada vez más y más.

Edward subía las escaleras de dos en dos y me cargaba como si no pesara nada, no entendía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza, cuando por fin llegamos a mi habitación abrió la puerta de la habitación entramos y la cerro de una patada y sin dejar de besarme me dejo en el suelo. Nos separamos un poco y nos quedamos viendo fijamente uno al otro a los ojos y a pesar de que éramos unos completos desconocidos me sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida y que con nuestras miradas nos decíamos todo sin decir ni una sola palabra. El puso su mano en mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el tacto.

—Eres tan hermosa y endemoniadamente sexy, no sé como tu esposo pudo engañar a semejante monumento de mujer, debe de estar realmente ciego para no darse cuenta lo que tiene a su lado y dejarlo ir, si yo fuera el no me despegaba de ti ni un momento y no permitiría que nadie más que yo te tocara o que incluso te volteara a ver— sonreí de lado a lado y sentía mi cara arder, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y baje mi cabeza para ocultar mi cara— ¿Por qué te ocultas?

—Es que hace mucho que no me dicen cosas tan hermosas como tú lo has hecho y mucho menos hacerme sentir de verdad deseada.

—Bella te deseo como no tienes idea y me excitas con tan solo tocarte—me acerco hacia él juntando mi sexo con su sexo haciendo que lo sintiera duro y listo para la acción, yo solo gemí al sentirlo así por mi… me sentía en las nubes, en el séptimo cielo y el saber que era deseada por un hombre tan hermoso y perfecto como él no tenía comparación. Puse mi mano sobre su miembro y lo apreté un poco y el gimió y con ese simple gemido me sentí poderosa.

— Demuéstrame que tanto te éxito Edward Cullen.

— ¡Oh cariño! Te hare disfrutar, te llevare al cielo y te prometo que te are tocar las estrellas una y otra vez, te hare gritar mi nombre tan fuerte que hasta tus vecinos te van a escuchar.

— ¡Carajo ese plan me fascina! —lo agarre de la camiseta y lo jale hacia mi besándolo desenfrenadamente mientras que lo iba despojando de sus ropas y el de las mías hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos. Edward me separo un poco de él y me observo por unos segundos, tenía una sonrisa que tenia marcada la palabra deseo de lado a lado y sus ojos parecían que tenían llamas por dentro y estaban oscuros, mientras que yo por mi parte no pude evitar ver su bien formado cuerpo y al poner mi vista en su miembro abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo grande y grueso que era, voltee a ver a Edward y su sonrisa ahora era perversa al ver como lo veía yo.

Se volvió a acercar a mi poco a poco y me tomo por la cintura y al rosarse nuestros sexos los dos gemimos pero él los sofoco con un beso que se volvía cada vez mas fogoso, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba mi pecho y lo masajeaba y le daba pequeños pellizcos a mis muy hinchados pezones, su otra mano se dirigió a mi intimidad pero no me toco por completo solo me roso con sus dedos y sentí muchas cosquillitas empezando en mi intimidad y se recorrió por mis muslos haciendo que me mojara cada vez mas y que mis piernas templaran, no entendía como con ese simple roce causaba tantas cosas en mi era… fascinante, volvió a subir su mano rosando de nuevo y gemí por la tortura que me estaba dando pero él solo soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver mi reacción.

— ¡No juegues conmigo y mete tus dedos ya maldita sea!

—Tranquila nena te daré todo el placer que tu te mereces ya lo veras, todo a su tiempo— iba a besarme pero un ruido nos distrajo y los dos volteamos hacia la puerta y después nos volteamos a ver.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— solo asentí para hacerle saber que si lo había escuchado — ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No a nadie

— ¿Y tu esposo?

—No, el nunca viene a estas horas como comprenderás a estas horas está "trabajando"— hice el ademan de las comillas para que me entendiera a que me refería— no ha de haber sido nada o a lo mejor se cayó alguna de tus cosas, no le tomes importancia.

—Está bien… — me volvió a sonreír con esa condenada sonrisa tan sexy que hacía que me mojara en segundos y que hacia q mis piernas flaquearan. Me beso y su mano se volvió a posar de nuevo en mi entrada.

— ¡Bella!...—su mano quedo petrificada y nos dejamos de besar al momento de oír aquella voz , nos quedamos mirando sin saber que hacer— ¡Bella!

— ¿Jacob?

— ¿No dijiste que él no venía a estas horas?

— Pues no viene, no entiendo qué demonios hace aquí — se empezaron a escuchar pasos por el pasillo, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, me entro el pánico, voltee a ver a Edward que solo veía hacia la puerta y después voltee a ver a todos lados y me encontré con mi salvación… o al menos eso esperaba que fuera.

—Edward por favor metete al armario y..

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Por favor no quiero que te encuentre y que te vaya a hacer algo por favor, hazlo por mí— le decía mientras que lo empujaba a la fuerza e iba recogiendo sus ropas, voltee a verlo y quería decirme algo pero se quedo callado y me dio un beso.

—Está bien lo hare solo por ti

— Gracias— le devolví el beso, le di sus ropas y las mía, cerré la puerta pero justo en eso momento entre Jacob como alma que lo llevaba el diablo, me asuste y di un brinco.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Jacob!… me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues que yo recuerde esta es mi casa.

—Eso ya lo sé pero se me hace raro que estés aquí a esta hora si tú nunca vienes.

—Se me olivaron unos papeles ¿y tu qué haces desnuda? — me pregunto mientras que con la vista revisaba cada parte del cuarto y trataba de asomarse debajo de la cama mientras que yo me movía hacia la cama para que no pareciera sospechoso que yo solo estaba delante del armario.

—Me voy a bañar— tome la bata que había dejado encima de la cama que había dejado cuando me vine a cambiar, la alce y me la puse.

—Mmm…—decía mientras que iba al cuarto de baño, lo abrió y como deje el agua en la tina no dudo de lo que le dije.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estas buscando y por qué tanta preguntita?— se acerco a la cama y reviso la parte de abajo

— ¿Y el plomero?

— ¿El plomero?— me hice la tonta — ¿qué pasa con él o qué?

— ¿Dónde está?

— Pues te puedo asegurar que aquí no esta

— ¿Y entonces donde está?— seguía caminando y buscando volteo a ver el armario y luego a mí y me puse nerviosa pero trate de ocultarlo.

—No lo sé Jacob, salió a comprar algo que necesitaba que para las tuberías—estaba empezando a caminar hacia el armario—tuberías que tu no quisiste arreglar — y con ese comentario se detuvo en seco, casi, casi paso mi mano por la frente como diciendo me salve. El estaba a punto de hablar pero le gane la palabra— y yo no soy su mamá para estar atrás de él, yo solo aproveche que salió para bañarme por que llego justo cuando me iba a meter a bañar. —entrecerró los ojos, creo que no me está creyendo por que volvió a caminar hacia el armario

— ¿Lo estas buscando a él Jacob? ¿Tan poco me conoces?— me estaba mirando y se volteo hacia el armario para abrirlo

—Nada de esto estuviera pasando si tu hubieras arreglado esas llaves desde que te lo pedí Jacob— ya no sabía que mas decir ya estaba empezando a abrir la puerta del armario pero volteo su cabeza hacia mi mientras seguía abriendo el armario

— Bella ya te he dicho que yo no tengo…—en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular y soltó la puerta del armario, voltee a ver adentro del armario y se veían las piernas de Edward, voltee a ver a Jacob que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, cerro su celular y también el armario.

—Me tengo que ir, me salió una conferencia nos vemos en la noche —se fue casi corriendo y yo me quede hay parada sudando la gota gorda y con la boca abierta por el comportamiento de Jacob.

—Nos salvamos, por poquito.

—Si

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿No estás aliviada de que no nos haya descubierto?

—No es eso, es que…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te diste cuenta lo que me hizo? … osea… me refiero a que no puedo creer lo que hizo, parecía súper interesado, por un momento lo creí celoso, pero no… no sé si sentir enojo por su comportamiento, de que no le importo nada y se fue así de simple o felicidad por qué no nos descubrió o más bien es una mezcla de todo.

—Velo por el lado positivo, no nos descubrió y así nos podemos seguir disfrutando y acabar con lo que íbamos empezando— sonreí al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sí, esta vez tu mujercita hizo algo bueno— Edward me miro confundido— Jacob recibió un mensaje y trato de disimular que estaba sonriendo y siempre que hace eso es ella la que le habla.

—Entonces nos ha salvado la campana—soltó una carcajada y de pronto se escucho un golpe y los dos brincamos del susto, volteamos a la ventana y había sido una rama que había golpeado contra ella, nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír de lo ridículo de la situación, de pronto él volteo a verme.

—Bueno ya que le dijiste a tu esposo que te ibas a bañar pequeña pinocha, porque no lo hacemos realidad para que no te crezca esa nariz tan hermosa que tienes— se acerco a mi oído y me susurro—te voy a dar muy duro y te hare gritar hasta que se te rompan las cuerdas vocales. —esas palabras hicieron que me súper mojara.

—No hables y actúa—me quito la bata, me sujeto de la cintura y me beso demandante y en segundos sentí su miembro duro y caliente en mi abdomen, me cargo sujetándome del trasero y me llevo al cuarto de baño y cuando llegamos a la regadera la abrió sin dejar de besarme a excepción de los pequeños momentos que nos separábamos para poder respirar. Arreglo el agua y no metimos al chorro del agua y al sentirla fría los dos por inercia juntamos nuestros cuerpos por el agua fría que nos cayó encima pero poco apoco se iba calentando al igual que nosotros.

Edward me empezó a besar el cuello y con una mano me masajeaba un pecho y le daba pellizcos a mi pezón, después bajo su boca que fue a atender a mi otro pecho y lo comenzó a lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos que hacían que me mojara cada vez mas, sentía una explosión en mi zona intima, se sentían como miles de cosquillitas que recorrían desde el mero centro hacia afuera recorriendo mis muslos haciendo que estos quedaran sin fuerzas para sostenerse, las sentía derretirse. La otra mano de Edward se dirigió a mi vagina y comenzó de nuevo rosándome solamente con las yemas de los dedos, el solo quería torturarme haciendo que lo deseara cada vez con más intensidad no podía evitar gemir con cada roce, pellizco y chupada que me daba, todo a la vez. Sentía que mi orgasmo está por venir.

—Estas tan húmeda cariño y me excitas tanto con solo tocarte ya siento que me vengo estoy muy duro cariño.

—Tómame Edward, tómame de una buena vez estoy a punto de venirme hazme tuya.

—No, espera un momento mas—me recargo contra la pared, se puso de rodillas y me separo las piernas, acerco su cara a mi sexo y respiro sobre de él y eso hizo que mis piernas temblaran eso se sintió genial… solo él hacía que me sintiera en las nueves con un solo soplido, no había nadie como él.

—Eres fantástico Edwaaa…rd— metió su lengua y le dio una larga lamida a mi sexo hasta llegar al clítoris y hacer círculos con la punta de su lengua, después regresaba y me penetraba una y otra vez cada vez más rápido mientras que yo me sostenía de sus cabellos y de la pared, estaba a punto de que mi orgasmo llegara.

— ¡Edward con un carajo tómame ya! Te necesito dentro

—No vente en mi boca cariño dame todo lo que tengas— me empezó a succionar y a meter la lengua lo más profundo que podía y después la lengua fue remplazada por dos de sus dedos para penetrarme y su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris en cuestión de segundos me vine.

— ¡EDWARD!— lo apreté muy fuerte del cabello y el de un momento a otro puso mis piernas en sus hombros y me cargo quedando parado él y mi vagina en su cara, me inclino hacia la pared haciendo que quedara medio recostada mientras él se dedicaba a chuparme y a hacerme ver estrellas tal y como me lo había dicho y me llego otro orgasmo

– ¡Oh Ed… Edward…mmm¡… ¡haaaaaa!

—Así cariño así dame todo lo que tengas— me vacié por completo en la boca de Edward, era la mejor experiencia de mi vida, nunca había tenido dos orgasmos tan seguidos… más bien apenas y había podido alcanzar uno y eso solo fue cuando Jacob y yo éramos novios después de eso ya no fue lo mismo.

Edward me bajo con cuidado y me puso en el piso y me sostuvo mientras que yo recuperaba las fuerzas de mis piernas, me abrazo y me beso salvajemente y mis jugos todavía estaban latentes en sus labios y pude probarme a mi misma y eso me excitaba mas, antes pensaba que era algo asqueroso pero ahora no podía comparar aquella gran sensación, era toda un éxtasis mientas que en mi interior seguía una explosión. Edward separo nuestras bocas, me volteo y me puso las manos contra la pared.

— ¿Tu maridito te ha dado por atrás ricura?

—No, nunca

—Que bien, así voy a ser yo el primero en esta área—se acerco a mi recargando su miembro en mi glúteo y yo gemí al sentirlo, estaba tan duro y yo lo quería dentro de mí y el no me lo metía, me estaba desesperando y si él no me lo metía pronto yo lo iba a tomar y me lo iba a meter yo.

De pronto él paso una de sus manos a mi entrada y me comenzó a masturbar yo cada vez gemía mas y mas al aumento de sus penetraciones con sus dedos, mientras con su otra mano iba agarrando los jugos que me iban saliendo y los llevo a mi trasero y me puso los jugos en mi culo.

—Necesitas lubricarte nena el agua sirve pero si son tus propios jugos va a ser mejor

—Ok, confió en ti— me empezó a penetrar poco a poco y no voy a negar que estaba doliendo un poco pero con lo de mis jugos iba entrando con facilidad.

— ¡Oh cariño! … ¡Oh cielos!... haaa …. Eres tan… mmm… estrecha

— ¡Haa! … Ed.. Edw…ard… haa… mmm… du… duele

—Tranquila car…mmm… cariño se te pasara pronto—estaba bien recargada y con mis puños bien apretados tratando de soportar esta parte.

— ¡Oh, pero que ricura, eres tan… mmm… pero tan estrecha, eres una minita de oro puro, mi diamante en bruto.—entre el dolor de su miembro y la excitación que me daba al masturbarme con su otra mano sentía que me iba a volver loca, iba creciendo todo con mayor intensidad el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en ardorcito rico en un dolor que disfrutas.

—Agárrate fuerte que voy a entrar por completo—me sostuve como él me dijo y me dio la ultima estocada y los dos gritamos al unisonó, me estaba doliendo un poco pero Edward se quedo en su lugar, se recargo en mi espalda y me beso el hombro y yo deje caer mi cabeza hacia adelante, estaba dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su miembro y cuando por fin los dos sentimos que todo estaba bien empezó el vaivén de nuestro cuerpos y lo que en un principio había sido dolor ahora se había convertido en placer.

Penetraba una y potra vez mientras que con una mano tenia uno de mis pechos y lo masajeaba y pellizcaba de vez en cuando, con la otra mano me masturbaba y con el pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris y los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos estaban reprimidos con los besos feroces mientras una guerra se desataba entre nuestras lenguas, me tenia atendida por todos lados de eso no tenía ni una queja y así duramos un tiempo hasta que y yo tuve dos orgasmos más seguidos unos tras otros yo sentía que ya no me podía mantener en pie y fue cuando Edward saco su miembro de mi trasero y me volteo con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Es… estas bien Bell…Bella?— tratábamos de recomponernos de la falta de aire y el esfuerzo físico que acabábamos de hacer.

— ¡Sí! de mara…villa, este ha… sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida, eres genial.

—Tú no te quedas atrás lindura, tú también eres maravillosa. —

Cerro la regadera y después volteo hacia mí, nos miramos intensamente a los ojos, las mejillas de Edward estaban rojas y aun que la regadera nos estaba mirando en la frente de Edward había unas perlitas de sudor que se le veían encantadoramente sexis .No me pude aguantar la tentación y pase mis dedos por su frente quitándole aquel sudor tan varonil, me acerque a él poco a poco y lo bese mientas que una de mis manos fue a su miembro que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado seguía duro y a mi contacto empezó a palpitar y lo empecé a masturbar mientas que con mis besos me tragaba los gemidos de Edward.

Desde que había visto a Edward había tenido una extraña sensación en la mano y cuando pensaba en él o me fijaba en él esa sensación crecía aún más pero en el momento en que lo vi completamente denudo ante mi esa sensación se volvió mucho mas fuete, fue cuando me di cuenta que quería sentirlo entre mis maños y hacerlo gozar que gimiera de placer y pidiera más. Lo deje de besar y me puse de rodillas sin dejar de masturbar a Edward y sin perder el contacto visual, de alguna manera tener el control de la situación me excitaba, más poderosa que antes y sobre todo más deseada. Alce su pene hacia mi boca y mientras él me veía lo agarre de la punta y me la metí a la poca y la chupe como si fuera una rica paleta, empecé con unas leves chupadas metiéndome toda la punta a la boca, después con la punta de la lengua le toque la punta de la cabeza y empecé a hacer pequeños círculos y me volvía a meter la punta en la poca y con mis labios presionaba la punta mientras que con la lengua seguía dándole pequeñas lamidas y haciendo círculos en la mera puntita.

— ¡Haaa! Bella… no me tortures así te lo suplico ya métetela toda cariño y demuéstrame lo que esa rica boquita tuya puede darme. — sonreí al oírlo suplicarme por más, me encantaba sentirme así de poderosa, me comencé a meter poco a poco su miembro apretándolo bien entre mis labios y mi lengua seguía con su trabajo ahora recorriendo más espacio, mis chupadas iban aumentando cada vez mas de velocidad, mientas que una de mis manos se ocupaba de la parte que mi boca no alcanzaba. Edward me tenia bien sujeta de los cabellos jalaba un poco de ellos sin hacerme daño, gemía y decía mi nombre una u otra vez.

— ¡Oh Bella! …. Haaa… esto… estoy a punto de

— ¡Vente papi! ¡Vente para mí! Déjame probarte, córrete todo para mí. —relaje mi garganta lo mas que pude y me metí todo su miembro a la boca mientras que mi lengua lamia lo que más podía y con la mano que lo estaba masturbando lo agarré de los testículos y lo empecé a masajear.

— ¡Bella! …. ¡Bellaaa!— me agarro fuerte del cabello y se vino a chorros en mi boca que se fue todo directo a mi garganta que por poco y me atraganto pero supe tomarme un poco a poco todos sus fluidos sin ahogarme. Saque su miembro de mi boca y estaba pasando mi lengua por mi labio para limpiarme los residuos mientras veía fijamente a los ojos a Edward, este me agarro de repente de los brazos y me jalo hacia él y me empezó a besar probando así el sus propios fluidos.

— ¡Eres… toda una… diosa!— me volvió a besar, el beso no era como todos los anteriores, en este podía sentir ternura y calidez.

—De verdad que eres una mujer fascinante, tienes una fuerza impactante, en tus ojos puedo ver una dulzura, ternura, pero todo eso se convierte en una fiera cuando necesita ser liberada… yo no sé como tu marido te puedo haber engañado de verdad que no lo entiendo, no sabe valorar lo que tiene a su lado, al mujeron que tiene por esposa—No pude soltar lagrimas ante aquellas palabras tan bellas que me estaba diciendo, lo abrace y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo.

—Gracias

— ¿Gracias por qué?

—Por volverme hacer sentirme mujer otra vez , hace tanto que no me hacían sentir deseada, querida, amada… solamente me sentía un mueble mas de esta casa que solo estaba aquí para adornar la casa y llenarse de polvo por el poco uso que le dan, pero llegaste tu y me rescataste de ese agujero en el que estaba.

—No Bella no digas eso, tu eres una mujer muy valiosa, tu esposo es el estúpido que no se da cuenta lo que está dejando ir y en todo caso, gracias a ti también porque tu también me salvaste.

—Tu esposa también es una idiota por no valórate y cuidar de su dios griego que tiene por marido, pero tómalo de esta forma, si no nos hubieran engañado tu y yo no hubiéramos podido estar juntos… como dicen las cosas por algo pasan.

—Así es, nuestro destino ya era conocernos…—me abrazó fuerte se quedo callado unos segundos pero empecé a temblar de frio— ya es ahora de salir de nuestra burbuja o te vas a resfriar, además de que yo tengo un trabajo pendiente allá en la cocina.

Me a regañadientes de é, tenía razón ya era momento de regresar a un mundo .

— Cierto, tienes que acabar lo de las tuberías.

Salimos de la regadera y Edward agarro dos toallas, una de ellas me la dio para secarme y el hizo lo propio con la suya, una vez bien secos nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina abrazados disfrutando de nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Después el acabo de arreglar las llaves y la tubería que estaba averiada, no se tardo ni una hora en arreglarlo y yo solo podía pensar en volver a descomponer las tuberías para que se quedara un rato mas, pero por desgracia eso no podía ser, el tenia su vida y yo la mía y los dos teníamos que seguir cada uno con sus propios destinos.

— Adiós Bella fue un gran honor y placer haberte conocido, créeme que siempre te tendré presente en mi mente y en mi corazón.

—Nunca te olvidare Edward, —no pude soltar en llanto, y él me abrazo, pero después de unos minutos me separo de él, metió una de sus manos a la bolsa delantera de su pantalón y saco algo pero no pude ver que era.

—Este collar me lo regalo mi madre, siempre estado conmigo solo que hoy sentí la necesidad de quitarme no se por que. —me iba explicando mientras que agarraba el collar que era un pequeño corazón de cristal y lo puso frente de mis ojos.

—Le dije a mi madre que este sería el símbolo de amor por la mujer que me hiciera sentir completo y esa mujer eres tu Bella, quiero que lo tengas— estaba viendo el collar y cuando dijo aquello mi cabeza se levanto como si de un resorte se tratara.

— ¡¿Qué?!... no puedo aceptar eso Edward

—Po favor acéptalo, así siempre me recordaras.

— Es que no necesito nada para recordarte, tú también siempre vas a estar en mi mente y mi corazón.

— Pero quiero q lo tengas por favor hazlo por mí, por lo que acabamos de vivir. — me le quede viendo por unos momentos.

—Está bien Edward lo acepto

— ¡Gracias!– agarro el collar y lo puso con delicadeza en mi cuello.

—Así, si te acuerdas de mí tendrás un pedacito de mi y sabrás que lo que vivimos fue completamente real o si te sientes sola tómalo entre tus manos, piensa en mí y piensa que no estás sola que yo estoy a tu lado.— me tomo de las mejillas y me dio un beso suave y muy cálido.

—Bueno, entonces este es el adiós definitivo.

—No tiene que ser así precisamente, recuerda que soy plomero, quien sabe ¿a lo mejor en un futuro vuelves a prescindir de mis servicios— me guiño el ojo.

—Si claro, yo te llamo si necesito a un plomero sexy— soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós Bella

—Adiós Edward— se dio la vuelta y yo cerré la puerta recargándome en ella y sujetando el pequeño corazón entre mis manos y recordando cada detalle que pase con el dueño de ese hermoso corazón, tan hermoso como él.

—Así… un poco mas…. Un poco mas… ya casi lo logras… un poco mas fuerte—"_**trac"**_… se escucho como algo se rompió— listo mi trabajo está hecho, ahora será cuestión de tiempo

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas después de mi encuentro con Edward, y cada que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar imaginarme lo que vivimos, sus caricias, su olor… me había vuelto adicta a él y lo peor de todo es que era una droga difícil de conseguir, Edward era un mal necesario y estaba decidida a conseguirme Mi droga, fuera como fuera.

Estaba en l cocina haciendo el desayuno tranquilamente —bueno un poco inquieta la verdad — cuan de repente…

— ¡Bella! … ¡Bella!— gritaba Jacob furioso, me acerque a las escaleras para escucharle mejor mientras que el estaba en nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Si cielo tienes algún problema? — Jacob se asomo por las escaleras— ¿Qué haces con la ropa mojada?

— ¡Las malditas llaves del lavabo se rompieron y me empaparon todo y tengo una junta muy importante en media hora!, ¿no que el plomero había arreglado las llaves?

—Si lo hizo

— ¿Entonces dime porque carajo se volvieron a romper? ese plomero solo te engaño

— ¡Pues entonces arréglalas tu Jacob!

— ¡Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo tiempo!

— ¿Pues entonces que tanto me reclamas a mi? Y además fueron las llaves de la cocina las que arreglo mas no la de nuestro cuarto Jacob y déjame decirte que esas funcionan de maravilla.

— Pues entonces vuélvelo a llamar para que arregle las del lavabo de nuestra habitación, no quiero volver a terminar todo empapado, justo cuando tengo una junta mega importante en media hora.—

—Hay un traje listo en el _**armario**_— le dije remarcando un poco la palabra, se me quedo viendo un poco raro pero me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar con dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Me oíste Bella? vuelve a llamar al plomero hoy mismo para que arregle de una buena vez esas condenadas llaves y si es necesario que revise todas las tuberías de la casa y si están mal que las baya arreglando.

Me voltee un poco hacia él.

—Si amorcito, no te preocupes yo lo llamo hoy mismo— volví a voltear en dirección a la cocina y sonreí de oreja a oreja, había logrado mi cometido ¡YES!, quería brincar de felicidad pero me tenía que contener, todavía me seguía viendo— después de todo será un placer— termine diciendo en un susurro.

**Hola lindas disculpen de verdad los horrores ortográficos créanme que este Os me ha dado mucha lata no he dormido en dos días para poder acabarlo me a pasado cada cosa que no se lo imaginan no esta vetado ya q pz ya no dio tiempo (no enserio?) bueno a pesar de todo espero que les guste y que nos las haya defraudado tanto. **

**¿merezco algún review?**

**Espero que me cuenten que les pareció y que no … de verdad créanme que ya no pude revisar bn como quedo todo, les pido mil disculpas. Bueno las dejo bye.**

**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso Emmet.**


End file.
